Large sort of crossover i need a name for,
by the crimson nutcase
Summary: Basically set in a future, ot sure how long but lets just say 40-50 or so.  A new set of Chunin exams for this year, in the this there is a bunch of made up on the  sport village's with anime/videogame/comic book characters made into Naruto Style Ninja's
1. The set up

Idea for a large Naruto fan fiction crossover thing oh mo bob :D

Basically set in a future, ot sure how long but lets just say 40-50 or so.

A new set of Chunin exams for this year, in the this there is a bunch of made up on the sport village's with anime/videogame/comic book characters all made to be Naruto style Ninja's.

The teams I have in mind the characters will properly from: Marvel, DC, Hellsing, Mortal Kombat, tekken I am trying for at least one or two team from each universe, I have yet to really think of the village names for each time

Marvel

Team 1 (Random marvel characters I like)

Iron Fist (Wu Ao-Shi), Leader  
>Peter Parker (Spider man)<br>Mat Murdock (Daredevil)  
>Task Master (Tony Masters)<p>

Team 2 (based on the 5 Ronin)

Wolverine (Leader)  
>Watari (deadpool)<br>Psyloke  
>Hulk (Bruce Banner)<p>

DC

Team 1  
>Superman (Leader)<br>Batman (Bruce Wayne)  
>Green Arrow (<strong>Oliver Queen)<strong>  
>Wonder Woman( <strong>Diana Mendoza)<strong>

Team 2  
>Bane (Leader)<br>Joker ( **Jack Napier**,)  
>Catwoman (Selena Kyle)<br>DeathStroke (Slade Wilson)

Mortal Kombat

Team 1  
>Bi-Han, (Elder Sub-zero) leader<br>Kuai Liang (Younger Sub-zero)  
>Tokimasa Arakida (Smoke)<br>**Rain** (gonna think of a Japanese name)

Team 2  
>Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion)leader<br>Kitana Kahn (Kitana…duh)  
>Mileena Kahn (Mileena..duh)<br>Ermac (will think of Japanese name)

Hellsing  
>Alucard, Leader (he is going to have kuni guns such as Lars)<br>Sera Victoria (going to give her large charaka gun such as that guy http:/n arut / wiki/ Bando)  
><strong>Walter C. Dornez<strong>  
>Integra Hellsing<p>

Tekken

Raven, Leader  
>Yoshimitsu (with a more soul calibur look)<br>King (coz I like king)  
>Asuka Kazama<p>

Whatever team members don't have Japanese name's they will be put in to a Japanese name translator or open to suggestions for Japanese names that I am given, apart from the Tekken one's with code names.

If any one is really interested in this, I would take any help I can get in writing or plot points of this..as so far all I have got is it starts at a chunin exam, and sort of what some of the characters who aren't MK characters look like

**Village names will come later as well, as soon as i can think of some. Please review if have any ideas or help for this at all because any at all will be welcome **


	2. Chapter 1: The First Teams appear

Hanzo Hassashi glared at his students ''you three hurry up now'' he barked at his three students, the black and yellow clan ninja stood with his arms crossed, just out side of the village where the chuini exams where held, the village hidden in the night, his yellow mask cover his mouth and nose yet his voice being fully heard, two small swords on his back,the yellow V neck amour and the metal skull belt around his waist.

Kitana and Meiliena Kahn, the genin twin daughters of the leader of the village hidden in blood, named after the massive amount of bloody cvil wars before Shao Kahn took the village under his rule, his two daughters both powerful ninja for there age, the main way they could be told apart being that Kitana wears a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband with the symbol of her village on it, a skull with a blood drop lit in the middle, unlike her sister Meiliena, all though they are twins Meiiena from birth has suffered from a facial deformity, the lower half of her face looked more like a snake, scaled and lacking any lips, along with that her teeth are pointed from this deformity,she compensates for this by wearing revealing apparel to show off more of her lascivious physique, wearing a veil to keep her face hidden.

Other then the twins is the young masked student, dressed in black trousers with red trim,a black hood that covers his head and black makes that makes his bright green eye's, shine brighter Eriko Marato, he was the strong silent type, rarely speaking to the twins or Hanzo, saying small amounts when it is needed...knowing a large number of Taijutsu styles, but when ever he changes fighting style also seem to bring a change in personality for him.

''you know why we are here...so you three are going to do better then your best and become chunin, at least one of you better do'' as he looked the three ninja over, Kitana and meiliena both holding there preferred weapons, the blue wearing twin holding her razor sharp fan's between her fingers, Meiliena's Sai's pointed between her fingers the three spikes pointing out from between the girls fingers, Eriko didn't have any visable weapons..but under his gloves was heavy metal strips on his knuckles and the top of his hands.

As the group of four walked over and sighed into the village, and walked inside the dark and shadow village, the village built in the middle of a mountain range and the huge lumps of rock seemed to make sure the village was covered in a permanent shadows.

''Interesting place'' Eriko muttered under his breath as he watched the pale people and the unnatural lights that make sure people can see where they are going.

Yu Komori messed with his red spider mask with a black spider symbol in the middle , smiling as he fliped down off the tree, spinning in mid-air and a perfect landing, the bright red shirt with the same white spider like webbing same pattern on his trousers and shirt, the gloves on his hand had a whole in by the wrists.

Masaha Hiro, the blind ninja, his eyes covered in a red bandanna, blind from birth he trained to use his other sense's to defeat his enemy's, he is the 2nd oldest as he has been training for years to master his skills.

Toshiyuki Morikawa pulled his hood, making sure it was over his mask covered face, the white skull mask hiding his features anyway, his sword on his hip, his skills come from his skill in Kenjutsu, the best in his village by far, no one had beat him in combat. On his wrist he has a charka shield that he can easily and quickly turn off and on.

Wu Ao-Shi watched her students, her kick name was the 'lady with the iorn fist' , her first able to punch a hole in steel, a technique passed down from student to teacher, the brunette ninja, smiled as she watched, wearing bright green suit with her family's symbol and a yellow mask that covers her eye's ''ok students, we just make sure you do your best to pass, and get as far as you can''

Yu flipped and turned ''will do Sensei'' as he smirked ''I can't wait to be able to show off''

''you always do...never works though'' Toshiyuki said chuckling under his mask.

As the group also travel into the village signing in ''wow...look at that a whole village of vampires'' Yu said chuckling before getting slapped in the back of the head by Yu.

Watching from the top of the mountain, a man wearing a long red coat and dark red glasses, chuckled as he watched the new arrivals ''what an interesting batch of meat sacks'' he said darkly, pulling on his white gloves.

* * *

><p><p>

Where the names came from and who they are if you can't work it out

All of the Mortal Kombat characters in this all ready have japan sounding name's,

Eriko Marato is Ermac

Meilina and Katana both have the same name

Hanzo Hassashi is Scorpions cannon name

Yu Komori is spiderman, it comes from the spiderman manga that was made

Masaha Hiro is daredevil, the name comes from 'What if Mirror Mirror', the daredevil in Feudal Japan his name is 'Masahahiro' so I just spilt it up and made it two names.

Toshiyuki Morikawa is Taskmaster, the name comes from the japanese voice actor for Dante, because Taskmaster doesn't have a japanese voice actor

I forgot about this till now, review and what not


End file.
